


Love Like Winter

by antipartypoison



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, a truly suffocating amount of fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antipartypoison/pseuds/antipartypoison
Summary: Davey is somehow the best and worst barista of all time and Jade is too sweet.





	

“One Skinny Vanilla for Jess, a Flat White for Ryan, an Americano for Dennis, Caramel Macchiato for Heather, triple shot Espresso with cream and sugar for Deb, Green Tea Frappuccino- hold the whip- for James, and finally a water with just a little bit of ice for Brad.” Davey handed off the drinks, earning a few muttered ‘thank yous’ in the process. No one was ever really that grateful to have a decent barista, but that didn’t change the pride Davey took in his work. That had been the last of the 5:00 rush and it had gone over without error. He wasn’t the best at talking to customers, tripping over his words every time he so much as attempted to go off script, but he made some damn good coffee. 

There weren’t supposed to be too many customers for a while, so he took the opportunity for a quick breather. He got himself a drink of water and looked out over the shop, it was mostly empty besides a couple sitting at one of the tables beside the window. The orange hue from the setting sun spilled in, adding an extra sense of warmth to the place. It was bitter cold outside, but at least the sun made it look pretty. He laughed to himself, it was nothing a Cappuccino couldn’t fix. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the bell on the door chiming, signaling that he had a customer. Davey found his way back to the register, “What can I get for you today?” It was only then that he looked up. The customer was a man not much older than Davey himself. He had messy auburn hair that made him look like he had just rolled out of bed. He was bundled up in what must have been six jackets and three scarves but he was still shivering a little. His cheeks were pink, nipped by the harsh cold outside, and he had a soft resting smile on his face.

And God, was he cute. 

“Ummm, I think I’ll try a Gingerbread Latte. Are they any good? I usually get the same thing every time but why not branch out?” The customer’s smile widened and Davey felt his heart flutter. It took him a minute to gather up the courage to speak, “Uh, they’re- they’re not really my thing but um- but everyone seems to like them a lot.” 

He was mentally hitting himself over the head, he couldn’t even pull himself together to make a good impression on a cute guy. He was hopeless. It came as a surprise to Davey when this guy didn’t roll his eyes at his stuttering and pushed to speed up the pace so he wouldn’t have to deal with Davey being a wreck longer than necessary. Instead, he went on as if Davey actually had regular social skills. 

“Alright, good enough for me. Gingerbread Latte it’ll be,” the customer said, pulling his wallet out of one of his coat pockets. Davey rung him up and grabbed a cup, “And could I get a name?”

“Jade,” the customer replied absently, scoping out all of the bags of coffee beans and tins of mints lining the counters. 

Jade. Davey thought he’d need to remember that one. 

For the first time in history, Dave Marchand actually tried to make small talk. Something made him want to know more about this guy, or Jade, rather. 

“So, uh, are you new around here? I feel like I would’ve seen you in here before.” That was a pretty good start, now only time would tell if he could keep that up. 

“I am actually, finally found my way out of the suburbs not too long ago. Thought the city would make a good fresh start.”

“I, for one, think it is,” Davey said. “I was in the same spot last year, but now I’m here and it’s uh, it’s pretty cool out here. A lot more to do and see. I’m sure you’ll love it.” He put a sleeve on Jade’s coffee and handed it to him. “Enjoy,” he said, “and have a nice evening.” He wondered how he had actually managed to hold something of a conversation. 

Jade thanked him and found his way out of the store, that soft smile never wavering. Davey didn’t realize how much he had been smiling himself until after Jade was gone.


End file.
